Barian Rebel Group (Remake)
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: After the war has ended, Yuma and the others probably thought everything was back to normal. But, they were wrong. Their new enemy seems to have no interest whatsoever in the three worlds. So, what are they after then? The Numbers? The Emperor's Key? The only thing they know is these events are familiar to certain people, and Yuma has to protect Astral again. Contains OCs.


**Me: Guys, this is a different version of "Barian Rebel Group". Reason? The first two chapters, did not make any sense. More like, they escalate too quickly.**

**Rinko: At least you're being honest. As you hear, this'll be a little different. Maybe Mike, Hidenagi and Mishka will appear in later chapters. Also, we'll try to keep things ****_normal _****for the first few chapters.**

**Me: Anyway, this story will be a little different from the previous one. Enjoy, and I own the OCs that will appear in the story.**

* * *

"Oh dear...at this rate, Yuma's going to be late again." Mirai sighed. "Akari dear, will you please wake up your brother?"

Akari, who was writing another article, groaned. "But Mom! He's going to take forever! The only thing that can wake him up is the sound of explosions, or a nightmare about this so-called door that he made a contract with!"

As Akari continued whining, they heard a thump, a yelp, and bickering upstairs. Kazuma, who just walked in, laughed.

"It seems they're going through their daily bickering again!" Kazuma laughed. "We don't need to worry about waking up Yuma, since Astral could do it for us!" Kazuma added. Mirai chuckled, and continued making Yuma's lunch.

"Speaking of which, why did we allow a ghost to stay with us? And more likely, why's he naked?" Akari asked. Kazuma stopped laughing, and just cleared his throat. Mirai just sighed, and went back into making her son's lunch.

"Well, it would be a hassle for Astral to just fly from the Astral World to Earth every day. And since Astral had been staying here ever since Yuma and Astral met, it's natural for him to stay here. He doesn't take much space, since he floats around and lives in a key. And he doesn't get hungry too. Although Yuma gives him some rice balls or sweets often." Kazuma explained. "Er... as for your other question.."

"He doesn't wear clothes, for a reason. After he was created, Eliphas, his creator, went to get some clothes for him. Kazuma used this opportunity to change Astral's algorithms, and sent him to earth. When Eliphas came back, he yelled at Kazuma for sending his weapon into the 'wrong place'. Other than that, I think he was mad, because he sent him there not wearing clothes." Mirai explained, chuckling at the last sentence.

"...Damn it, Dad. No wonder you were trapped in that world for so long." Akari joked. More footsteps were heard, the sound of a boy yelling, and the sound of a certain spirit, lecturing him.

"Morning Sis! Morning Mom! Morning Dad!" Yuma greeted. "And Astral, I guess.."

"Morning, son!" Kazuma greeted. "Morning to you too, Astral!"

"Morning dear! Here's your lunch!" Mirai greets, as she tosses Yuma's lunch to him. "Don't be late, sweetie!~"

"Now get your lazy butt off here, and go to your frickin' school!" Akari yelled. "That goes for your spirit friend too! Both of you, to school! NOW!"

Yuma and Astral gulped, and ran off the house, where Haru was, and she was sweeping. She chuckled when she saw Yuma and Astral intimidated by Akari. Mirai was a little like that, when she was younger.

"Bye Granny!" Yuma said, running faster, so his grandmother wouldn't catch him. Haru sighed, and waved. "Have a nice day at school, sweetie!"

"Sheesh. Akari sure is scary, right Astral?"

"Agreed. I have a feeling she could have scared Don Thousand." Astral joked. "We should hurry. Kotori might scold you again."

-School-

"Give me one time at school where Yuma wasn't late." Kotori said. Cathy thought for awhile. "Let's see, nyan..." Cathy muttered. "Take your time, Cat-chan." Kotori said, watching Cathy think.

"I dunno, nyan!" Cathy shrugged. She then realized what Kotori meant. "...Oh. You mean Yumya never arrives early...?"

"Exactly. It'll be a miracle for him to arrive early." Kotori said. "Huh. It's still hilarious that people are now afraid of Vector. I mean, when Vector walks by, everyone hides and screams."

"Well, he did tell them that 'Rei' was at spartan city studying. He also did say he was his 'scary bipolar' twin." Cathy reminded her. "But yeesh, he's taking it a little too far, nya!"

"Also, people think you're Durbe's sister!" Kotori pointed out. "I just noticed how much you two look alike. Gray hair, cat-like ears...I wonder if you two are related somehow.. like, cousins, or something?"

"And some thought that Alit was Shark and Rio's cousin. Because of their octopus hair." A voice said. They turned around to see Anna.

"I guess some aliens look a little bit like us humans, right?" Anna said. Kotori and Cathy nodded. "Yup. They also think Mizael and Kaito are related, 'cuz they're blondes, nya!" Cathy says. "And Gilag must be related to Fuma, the first guy who showed Yuma his CXyz. Because he's muscular, and that's it." Kotori says.

"What 'cha ladies gosspin' about?" Alit walks in. "Did you know that we're going to have a new classmate today? A girl too!"

"Really?" Kotori says. "After a war like that, I doubt anyone would want to go to Heartland."

"Well we just happen to have a new classmate. This one must have guts, if she's going to a city like Heartland!"

"This city is not cursed, for the last time, Alit." Anna groaned. She then went back to her seat. Cathy also went back to her seat, leaving Kotori and Alit.

"I heard her dueling is 'deadly'. Although, I think they're overreacting." Alit says. "The only one that can 'deadly duel' is Don freaking Thousand!"

"Which Yuma, Astral, Shark, and Kaito killed." Kotori adds.

"WE MADE IT!" A voice yelled. Yuma was five minutes early, earning a sarcastic clap from Vector.

"Yay! Mr. Tsukumo's early! Everyone, we must celebrate this event, for it may not happen again!" Vector joked. Tetsuo, Takashi, Tokunosuke, Cathy, Anna, Alit, and Kotori laughed at Vector's little joke, while III chuckled. Others were afraid of a joke that Vector made. Why? Because he's _Vector. _The maniacal carrot. The guy that might bite your head off.

"Yeah, yeah." Yuma groaned. "Akari scared the hell out of me and Astral."Yuma added, remembering his sister's terrifying face. "Indeed." Astral agreed. He already got scared of cats, Rio, and of course, death. Akari was added to his list of fears.

"We're having a new student today." Alit said again, walking towards Yuma. "A girl that might kill people by dueling, as I've heard."

"I highly doubt that. The Barian Emperors and Don Thousand already did that." III says, remembering his and V's duel against Mizael. Mr. Kitano then walks in. "Morning sir." They greeted.

"Good morning, everyone! Yuma, Alit, and Vector, please take your seats." Mr. Kitano says. Yuma sits beside Kotori, Anna sits beside Alit, and Vector sits alone. No one wants to sit next to "Rei's very creepy, insane, maniacal, bipolar, twin." Vector kinda liked it too.

"Ahum.. As you've heard from Alit here, we'll be having a new student." Mr. Kitano says. "Come in, now. Don't be shy."

A girl about the same height as Yuma or Vector walked in. Her hair was orange and yellow, like fire. Her eyes were dark brown, and she held an emotionless look. Her arms were crossed as well. She was wearing the uniform, naturally. Although, unlike the other girls, her socks were longer, and they had stripes. She wore a bracelet that looked familiar, and a bandage was wrapped around her right arm.

"Class, this is Rinko Yutora. Although, she can be called 'Rin' as a nickname." Mr. Kitano said. "Rinko, please tell us a little about yourself."

"..." Rinko stares at the class, then at Mr. Kitano. Mr. Kitano sweatdrops.

"Er.. Rinko, you don't seem to be interested in a lot of things, or you're just really quiet..." He says. "You'll be sitting next to Vector over there."

A lot of gasps were heard. Was this teacher insane?! She'll die on her first day!

"Is that okay with you?" He asks. She nods, and heads to her seat, next to the carrot. Vector grins.

"Hiya! I'm Vector Shingetsu!" Vector says. Rinko blinks.

"...Rin." She says quietly. Vector puffs out his cheeks. Rinko didn't seem to be very interested in her surroundings. Not at all.

Why can't he get an exciting seatmate? Why a quiet one of all things?

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it. It's a little bit different from the first one. Sorry if it's cliché.**

**Rinko: Next Chapter; Vector whines about his seatmate being boring. Vector,Yuma, and Kotori then get bullied by some upper-classmen, and guess who saves their butts.**

**Review if ya like!**


End file.
